Smash Da Hummies!
by lupercial
Summary: The Incredible Hulk makes his way into the 41st Millennium and finds some lovely orks to play with!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**So I had this Idea of doing a marvel/40k crossover and thought, Hulk meets orks, what could go wrong? So I hope people like please review so I know whether or not to do more. Even tips would be greatly appreciated. **

**P.s I don't own marvel or GW... **

My head feels uncomfortable against these cold metal bars. Uncomfortable, not unfamiliar. This isn't the first time I've woken up in a strange place full of strange people, although. Not quite this strange. I can't even contemplate how I got here, because quite frankly I have no idea. All I know, is space…

"Bruce Banner". Bruce looked up from his workbench and smiled. The smile felt strange, awkward. Because for the last few months he had longed for comfort, someone to drag him out of his own pit of isolation, yet at the same time he was terrified. But with one look of the man In front of him, he knew exactly what he wanted.

He stood up and they shook hands. "It's good to-". "Please". I interjected. "cut the BS I know why you're here, you need a tool and that tool". His tone was calm yet assertive, certainly not aggressive. "Is me, the question is what". Nick Fury smiled As if to say that's not true but let's get on with things. "All right Banner let's get on with it. I've got an errand, for Bruce not the Hulk and he's going somewhere with a view". I let out a sigh of exasperation. "I'm listening".

Well he hadn't lied. Thought Bruce. It was surely a sight to behold. Neil Armstrong once said; _'It suddenly struck me that that tiny pea, pretty and blue, was the Earth. I put up my thumb and shut one eye, and my thumb blotted out the planet Earth. I didn't feel like a giant. I felt very, very small.'_ Bruce looked out of the tiny port on the side of the space shuttle and drank it in, and quite beside himself he laughed, it was a laugh of relief. Because surely nothing out here in this blissful paradise in its own right, could make him angry.

Of course someone also once said that the universe loves proving people wrong. And of course this too was just as true. The klaxons ripped through his thoughts like a knife through paper. He pleaded for this to be a sick dream or even just a drill but that gut wrenching feeling in the pit of his stomach told him otherwise, something was terribly wrong.

**So like I said please review and keep in mind I plan to make it quite a bit more comical once he turns into the Hulk and meets some lovely Feral Orks. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was chaos, pure chaos. People streamed in every direction and officials seemed simply incapable of creating any sense of order. Bruce tried to get an explanation out someone but all he got was an annoyed glance. He pushed his way through the throng to the observation deck.

If the sight of the earth from 384,000 Km away took his breath away it was nothing, nothing compared to this. A rip in space itself so large it could swallow an entire planet. Colours swirling in a spectacular collage, brilliant flashes of lightning purple, red and blue. It was magnificent. Magnificent and terrifying.

Was this a tear in the very fabric of reality? It was apparent that now wasn't the time to debate such things. But what could he do? What was even going on? A senior commander saw his confusion and pulled him aside. "What's going on"? "Bruce its chaos, whatever that thing is it's shutting down all the ships systems and it appears to be drawing us in! I've never seen anything like it!" "What can I do?" The man's face was solemn. "I'm sorry".

So that was it? He was just expected to lay down and die? Well the Hulk wouldn't allow that. As he thought, he could feel the anger and frustration building inside of him. He knew he wouldn't be able to contain and why should he even try? From the look of that officer they as good as dead anyhow. It was a very delicious sensation, being able to simply give in. To let the pent up rage build until it exploded, not out of him but the Hulk. The confined corridors of the shuttle simply couldn't handle his immense bulk and the roof buckled and twisted under his crouched form. He let out a bellow that sent already screaming passengers fleeing in the opposite direction.

Late in the evening many orks populating the planet of Tarnakc saw a brilliant blaze of light roll over the Horizon and plummet to the planet's surface. Most dismissed it as some strange celestial occurrence but it was going to have more of an impact on their world than they could have possibly considered. Deep in the bush, the incredible Hulk awoke.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Zagnut, Wadya think append ere den?" The two ork scavengers were sifting through the wreckage of what appeared to be a ship crash. "Ow da bloody ell should I know?" Zagnut was shorter than the other and had a red and blue checked flag protruding from his pack. The other of the two was sporting an impressive display of weaponry, he even had several shin gold teeth protruding from his large mouth. "Well der aint no survivors dats for sure" Stated Zagnut Presumptuously. "Dats a right shame, saves us the fun o' killin im ourselves!" They guffawed heartily untill they heard a slight rustle in the bushes. "Wha was zat?" The Ork inquired. "You go take alooksee." Zagnutt tentatively approached the bush, choppa in hand and a curious look in his eye.

The Hulk slowly emerged and drew up to his full height towering above the orks by a good few feat. Zagnut scampered back to his buddy and took in the towering green giant. The Hulk looked confused. "Is he an Ork?" "Well". Zagnutt replied "He looks like an Ork". The Hulk cocked his head questioningly. "Hulk, smash?" "He even talks like one!" "Hulk smash!" The Hulk leaped forward excitably grabing the squealing Ork in one hand and flailing him about like a rag doll. Zagnut, seemingly oblivious to the imminent threat, was beside himself with laughter as blood and bits of his friend's brain splattered his face.

As the hulk realised that he was now holding onto a pulverised lump, he dropped the lump of Ork and turned to face Zagnutt. "You's is a right laugh you is!" The Hulk smiled deviantly. "Come back wiv me ta camp and well get ya suited up real noice. You've got teef aint ya?" The Hulk frowned. "Teef?" The Hulk looked down and picked up the mangled remains of the Orks jaw. "Teef!" "Dat's da stuff! And we'll soon get you more of dat! Come on den, and bring da teef wid ya."

The Hulk followed Zagnutt as they made their way through the woods to the Ork encampment to the. Zagnutt wasn't the biggest of all the orks, but he might be the most 'cunnin'. As they walked he was already scheming a plan. Becuase Mork had sent him this gift and sure as Zog wasn't going to let it go to waste.

**Once again please review good or bad so I know whether or not to keep writing or to just curl up on the couch. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Oy who's dat?"

"It's Zagnutt so open up Kogtoof ya git!"

The Slit closed and there was the unmistakable sound of a bolt being slid across and the door was opened. Stood in the doorway was a surly looking Ork with a welding mask on his head and a wrench in one hand.

Kogtoof looked up at the towering form of the Hulk and smiled. "Well Zagnutt? Has someone got a friend ay? Whats all dis then?" Zagnutt smiled "He needs ta get some plate." Kogtoof frowned "An why are you elping im den?"

"Dat's none o' your business. Weve got teef."

Kogtoof grined widely."Well come right on in den."

The shack was filled to the roof with bits and bobs, trukk batteries, metal plates, weaponry and even what looked like surgery tools. Zagnut showed kogtoof the teeth he had extracted from the other Orks jaw. "What will dis get us?" Zagnut inquired. "Well for dat I could make him up a nice set o' armour or a good shoota." Offered Kogtoof. Zagnutt looked at the Hulk and then grinned back at Kogtoof. "We'll take da armour."

Zagnutt took a step back to admire his handy work. Before him stood a something maginificent a beast to stupid to question and smart enough to obey. He loved how the sun shone off his pets new battle armour. He had figured out that he didn't have to be big or technically proficient to survive in this tribe. He had everything he needed right here. Now was the moment of truth, to see if his plan work or fall flat on it's face.

"Alright den, eres what ya gota do kay. Go in dere, an fight! Gotsit?" The Hulk smiled "Hulk smash!?" Zagnutt laughed, "sure Hulk smash!" The hulk raced into the arena and looked around excitedly like a dog looking for a playmate. At the other end of the arena a gate opened and a large ork covered in war paint came through. He had his head cocked to one side and his left eye was twitching insasiably. In one hand he was carrying a large buzzsaw. Before he had time to use it however a large shadow decended apon him, and his brains were smeared across the dirt. The Hulk, now sat in a puddle or gore, looked rather disappointed he expected more of a play. "Humph, puny greenskin." However to his pleasure, a parade of squigs now streamed at him from all for gates. They did not last long however. As squigs flew in all directions the Hulk cried with pleasure.

High up in the stands the great Warboss Skullstompa watched with amusement and frustration. "He's a tough one, big to." He muttered. "Almost bigger than you." There was a gunshot and the lowly headless Grot went limp. "I agree." Laughed the Warboss. "Release the Squigoth.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Everything was going perfectly. Zagnutt chuckled to himself as he watched the Hulk tear apart a mega nob gladiator. He was seemingly indestructible. There was no limit to what he could accomplish with him if he simply planned ahead. Not something orks were famous for, but Zagnutt was not like a normal ork, he had something different. Vision.

Suddenly, a blood curdling roar sounded from the squig captivities. Zagnutt heart sank and his blood went cold. He'd heard that roar before. Sure enough with a clash that sounded like the tantrum of an angry god, the great Squiggoth burst forth into the arena. _No this isn't supposed to happen like this! Not like this! _Zagnutt thought. Surely not even this monster of meat and rage could stand up against a giant Squiggoth. He should have known it was too good to be true, he had not been sent a herald of Mork but a bumbling fool with incredible strength.

The Hulk squashed the last Grot and turned to see the humongous form of the Squiggoth crashing through the gate and stampeding towards him. A grin as wide as his fist grew across his enormous face, the prospect of a real challenge was like early Christmas to him and he leaped to charge the enemy.

The atmosphere in the arena was one of unanimous excitement. Every single ork in the arena was looking forward to a good trampling. The two colossal beasts met in the middle and the Hulk let rip a punch that knocked the giant almost to the ground. The hulk leaped forward and with a heave he picked up the gigantic creature and hurled him into the stands, crushing a large group of orks.

Zagnutt simply could not believe what he was seeing. He was beyond Ork. This was truly a being bound with the might of the Ork gods. Nothing could stand in his way now.

Warboss Skullstompa threw his skull gourd at a nearby grot with viscous rage. "What!" He snarled, lip curled in anger. " ee just killed my prize squiggoth ee did!" Several gretchin and orks alike fled, not wanting to bear witness to one of Skullstompa's murderous rages.

Zagnutt couldn't be happier, as he counted up the pile of teeth that The Hulk had plundered from his victims in the arena. He wondered how much a squiggoth tusk would be worth. The hulk was crouched over trying not to collapse the ceiling. "Youses good youses. Real good, like almost Ghazghkull good. All I needs is one more fing ta happen an den my master plan il be in full swing it will!"

As if on cue the door smashed open and Skullstompa walked in. It was a small miracle in itself that the shack didn't collapse there and then. Skullstompa was a large lizard or squig skin cloak and he had a massive power claw on one hand. He marched over to the hulk and snarled "get lost worm!" To Zagnutt. Zagnutt mustered up his corage and said "Maybe you should get lost!" Skullstompa turned to Zagnutt and his face turned from bloodlust to one of amusement. He bent down so that he was almost level with Zagnutt "Or what little runt, ya kno what, I'm gonna kill you extra painfully now." Zagnutt started to chuckle almost maniacally. This just about pushed Skullstompa over the edge. "Why youse laffin den?" "Because, heh heh, as they say, youse just activated my trap card!" "Ooh says da-" A giant green fist grabbed Skullstompa's head from behind and before he even had time to scream with rage, his head was crushed and rent from his body. The Hulk looked somewhat bored however Zagnutt, pumped full of adrenalin, almost fell over. "yes! Now pick up da body an take im outside, weve gots work ta do."

Kogtoof wiped the soot of his face and started on putting back together the pieces of his Zagnutt, came through. "Geez can't no one just open da door?" Kogtoof muttered. "Shut ya hole Kogtoof. Wesis needin some stuff made for da new Warboss Da Ulk." "Oo says ee's da warboss den?" "Dis does." The Hulk showed Kogtoof the large spike with Skullstompas head and body on it. "Oh well den Mr Warboss sir, do youse have any teef?" "Yea and you aint gettin it so eres what we need an yeh betta start makin.

"Dis is da new warboss an who want ta shallenge im?" The challenges stopped about when the pile of Nob corpses reached 3 meters high. By then the orks were fairly certain on who their new leader was. As the Hulk sat on his new throne of skulls, thousands upon thousands of orks chanted his name and a court of slaves did his bidding. While Zagnutt hid in the shadows and planned for the future.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't Posted anything in a while, this chapter introduces the main baddy of the sequel story. Hope you like it and don't forget to review. **

The construction was almost complete. It had been over 13 months since the now warlord Hulk had slain Skullstompa. In that time they had united all the Ork tribes and warbands on Tarnakc and had made planet fall on the hive city of Agripinaa. The magnificent creation in front of Zagnutt was a Gargant sculpted in the image of The Warlord Hulk. A moving fortress standing 30 meters tall in its incomplete form. A small army of orks and mek boy's scuttled around and up and down its scaffolding. The weapons came online this week and they were planning to have it moving and working fully within a month.

Warlord Hulk had proved himself just as potent in battle when he all but wiped out an entire Imperial Bastion by himself and survived a direct hit from a Baneblade cannon. Once they had taken control of this hive world they would use all of its factories and resources to build an even greater force that he would use to conquer the surrounding planets. Who knew where he would stop? He certainly didn't. Word was spreading to the other Warlords of this seemingly invincible Ork. Sent from the gods to unite all of the Waaaghs! to conquer the galaxy.

Inquisitor Torquemadis was not a nice man. Infact some believed him to possibly be the most evil man in the universe. A sadist and a zealot he took great pleasure in others pain. This is why he is the commander of the black fleet and this is also why someone who was to bring him bad news could understandably be nervous.

"S-sir, our next destination has been, c-compromised." The commander awaited Torquemadis' response. "Please, do not patronise me, elaborate. How so is it compromised?" The commander pulled himself together slightly, knowing that Torquemadis would respect him slightly more depending on his confidence. Torquemadis was sitting in an enormous throne, fully clad in artificer armour. The Commander just passed the arm of the throne.

"An Ork waaagh has taken control of the area we were intending to, 'Harvest'." Torquemadis stood up and strode around the room. "Well then what's the problem? We simply pick an alternate location." "Sir, from the looks of the speed they are spreading they will have taken the entire planet before we are finished." Torquemadis turned to look his subordinate in the eye. He had the kind of gaze that threatened to swallow you up, to see into your very soul. It took every ounce of will he had to not look away. "Well this does change things doesn't it Liether. This is our problem now and our duties as servants to the imperium to do something." Liether gulped. "I completely agree sir but, what?" Torquemadis signaled for another of the imperial subordinates to come over. "Congratulations Commander, now can you see to it that we stay a course and that dear Liether here is executed for incompetence." At his word 2 Space Marines came from his flanks, seized Liether and started dragging him towards the door. "B-but what did I do! I'm a fleet officer!" Liether screamed. Torquemadis smiled. "You were stupid enough to personally deliver bad news to me. And I'm afraid I can't afford to have stupidity in my ranks. Bye bye." Liether kicked and screamed until one of the marines knocked him on the head and he was silent as they dragged him out.

It was finished, finally. Zagnutt looked out from the cockpit, 35 meters high, and admired the ruins of this once glorious city. That was what the entire planet would look like before long. Almost a shame. "Fire er up boys. Weez got anufor city ta stomp!"

The workers felt the vibrations from kilometres away. Could see the ash raining from the skies. They knew exactly what it meant and they would be ready for it when it came.

The orks spread across the landscape like an oily black stain. Smoke spilled out above their heads in a wave of pollution. Orks swarmed over the city walls like ants, being blown apart in the dozen but for every Ork who fell, ten more took his place. The civilians who hadn't evacuated were throwing themselves into the fray. And sworn protectors of the city strapped bombs to themselves and dove into the rising tide of green skins, taking 10 at a time. The great warlord Hulk jumped from one end of the battle to another, crushing guardsmen in his wake underneath the incredible bulk of his new custom made mega armour. However the battle was soon decided with arival of the great gargant. The cities protectors did not give up however, the fought all the more viscously. Their efforts were of course in vain for by the end of the day every single human was dead.

The Gargant hadn't even a scratch and Zagnutt couldn't be happier with how it ran. He decided that he'd name it; Obrix an inside joke to himself. Soon all of Agripinaa Would fall beneath his pets boot. And he would reap the benefits. The Hulk looked like he was getting slightly bored. Zagnutt went over. "What does Hulk Smash now?" He Said with a look of concern. Zagnutt smiled and replied. "Dont you worry. Weez got a lot more ta smash till were done wif dis place!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

This was once a beautiful landscape, a magnificent cross work of dazzling lights forming an octagonal pattern. Now. Now it is but a testament to the foul corruption and destruction that the Orks as a race stand for. The landscape is left scarred and distressed. The Ork infrastructure sprawled its way across the globe; ramshackle against symmetry like rust against iron. A good portion of the globe was covered in a thick black atmosphere of smoke created by the thousands of factories spewing out trukks, warbuggies and other confounded contraptions. Agripinaa was no longer the proud Hive city it once was. It was all but an Ork world now, only 3 major cities were still populated by Humans and Warlord Hulks armies were closing in on each and every one of them. The Evacuation process had started a few days ago but it was clear that not all would make it out before the Ork armies descended upon the cities.

Inquisitor Torquemadis smiled as he looked through the observation port and took in the destruction. "Prep the 'Life Eater'." The new commander. Looked up at the Inquisitor. He wanted to argue that such an act would be sacrificing over billions of lives. However he knew what would happen to him and that it would happen with his cooperation or not, Torquemadis' word was final. He made the order.

Torquemadis' head was starting to hurt, the pain and frustration building. "Everyone out get out!" He bellowed. They did without question. His guards stayed. "You too!" He snarled. They left. His head felt fit to burst. He got out his plazma pistol and began to clean it meticulously. As he did the souls of the dammed screamed relentlessly from the deepest pits of his mind. Screams of pain and anguish. The song of the soon to be dead echoed in his head speaking of anguish and misery. They did not stop, they never did. Only lessened. But they would come back, stronger than ever. Such as they say is the curse of the black fleet. For no mere mortal can send such a number to their deaths and stay the same man. Stay sane. He injected himself. It didn't have the same effect as it used to but still, he felt himself become over adrenalized and started to laugh and laugh until he was unconscious in his throne.

"Oy, Zagnutt!" A surly looking Ork by the name of Dugmuk strode towards Zagnutt. "Where's da Boss?" "You can tell it ta moy." Zagnutt replied. Dugmuk was not a large ork but he still towered above Zagnutt. "Dis is for Walord Ulksmash, not a runt like you." Zagnutt drew himself to his full height and said "I'm da second in command and off you've gotz a problem wiv dat you can take it up wiv Ulksmash, ee's said to deal wiv all da talky stuff now talk." Dugmuk looked digruntled but continued. "Wees found one o' dem big spaceships what Da Hummies ave got up der and we fink it plannin ta bomb us or somefing." Zagnutts blood went cold. He remembered the stories of humans blowing up whole planets there giant ships. This wasn't good at all. His plans were unravels infront of his very eyes. "Get Kogtoof an tell Im ta get da ship ready." Dugmuk obeyed without question. "Dey fink its a lost cause dey do. I've won but der taken it away from me, lousy gitz, I'll show dem!" Zagnutt muttered to himself as he scurried off to find the hulk.

He found him in his favourite part of the fortress surrounded with slave gretchin parsing him massive plates of squig meat. He sat atop a large throne with a skull helmet on his head and a lizard skin cape. "Ulk wees gotz ta go!" The hulk sat up quickly sending grots and plates flying. "More hummies ta smash?" He said with a wide grin upon his face. "Yea follow me"

By the time they had gotten to zagnutts secret emergency spaceship that he had gotten Kogtoof to make just i case of such an emergency, Kogtoof, Dugmuk and some other spana and mek boys are already waiting. "What are ya waitin for? Let's get off this hunk o junk!"

As they left the planet's atmosphere Zagnutt looked down upon the planet he was abandoning and the trillions of orks left for dead. From space he could see the laser ignite the many gases surrounding the planet and reduce it to a burning sphere. His kingdom and his gargant burning in the inferno._ They'll pay for this. _He thought. _They'll pay! _"Ulk I've got a job for ya. And it involves smashin lotz a hummies! Kogtoof, set a course for da big space fing." Kogtoof headed for the controls muttering as he went; "Do dis, do dat kriky what's next?"

Just as he got to the controls a blinding light filled the shuttle, a cosmic disturbance shook the craft and a gigantic object; a combination of ships junk metal and other random objects appeared out of warp space, a full 4 times the size of the planet burning in the background. "What the Zog?" Cried Dugmuk. Kogtoof called out from the cockpit. "It gravity is suckin us in or somefing, I can't control it!" Zagnutt licked his lips and smiled somewhat uneasily. "Well wed best brace for impact den!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Sir, all life has been eradicated on the planet. Save some small groups of orks whom survived in imperial bunkers. " Torquemadis acknowledged him wearily. "Anything else?" "Well our sensors indicated that a shuttle managed to leave the atmosphere." He explained. "Well what are you waiting for? Shoot it down it can't have gotten far!" He gulped. "Um this leads to the other thing. A Space-hulk has er materialised near us, it's sucking the shuttle into it. If the crash doesn't kill them the likely genestealers on the space-hulk or other creatures will slaughter them so there's really no need to-" The voices were growing stronger, he spoke through gritted teeth. "Thank you Sheel, now fetch Captain Ezekiel and leave me." Sheel bowed and then left. As soon as he was out he injected himself once more and begun to clean his weapon. Chanting under his breath as he went; "_Shepherd, shepherd, shepherd." _

The doors opened and Captain Ezekiel strode in. "You sent for me?" Torquemadis smiled as he looked up. "Select your finest and prepare for a mission." Ezekiel frowned. "Might I ask what this mission might be for? I mean all there is to do is clean up the rest of the orks but I hardly think it requires a strike team of this caliber." He responded. "You're going to follow the 'Fugitives' into the space-hulk, and make sure of their 'purging'." Ezekiel was an Astartes, a high ranking one at that, and he did not fear anyone or thing. However he did have a sense of logic and he did not fear Torquemadis. "With all due respect sir it seems senseless to send marines to near certain death when the ork scum will most assuredly meet their ends in there anyhow." He Replied. "The greenskins escaped under our noses and I view it as somewhat our duty that we see that they perish." Ezekiel nodded in acceptance of the situation. "I understand, I will notify my men." He turned and left.

The voices had turned into an almost indistinguishable hiss. Aggressive, intrusive. And he knew that his warying psyche couldn't take much more. He slumped against the mirror and gazed into his own time warred face. Just as he was about to head back to his throne and his pistol, he noticed a growing crosshatch of black/red lines growing up his neck. He dismissed it, went back to his throne, and began to clean once more.

It was dark. Very, very dark. Zagnut felt around for something to hold. He was bleeding from a large cut in his head and a big piece of was sticking out of his arm, he decided to leave it. He heard the sound of something knocking over a pile of scrap metal and headed in that general direction. He saw some sparks that illuminated an ork survivor for a second. Then, a final flicker and through the electric glow of his 'kustom force field' Kogtoof's bruised and battered face was illuminated. "Kogtoof your alive!"

"Sure am."

"What a ride owd we even survive dis den?"

"Dunno but my force field probably helped. Ere let me get dat for ya."

Kogtoof ripped the piece of metal out of Zagnut's arm. "Oy don't do da." Kogtoof laughed which turned into a cough and splattered blood all over Zagnut's face. He wiped the blood off insouciantly. "So ya fink anyone else survived?" Kogtoof shrugged and started sifting through the wreckage of the shuttle. It suddenly occurred that him that his prized pet may have been killed in the crash, but seeing as they survived he couldn't think how the Hulk might have died. Really he didn't care much now, he was an ork but a smart one at that and he knew that they were probably going to die in here.

At that moment The Hulk strode out of the darkness dragging the unconscious form of Dugmuk behind him. He plonked down the incognizant ork and then sat by the wall viewing the other orks with seeming interest. "So, what now?" Spoke Kogtoof. "Well." Zagnut suggested; "Why don't we go for a wonder?" And they did just that. They strode off looking for Gork knows what in Mork knows where, the Hulk dragging Dugmuk behind him and killing a path of genestealers for the party. And sure enough, they found something.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ezekiel and his unit rounded the corner and found themselves staring face to face with the motley group of orks. Ezekiel swiftly strode to meet the Hulk who was at the front of the pack, drawing his bolt pistol as he went. He stared into the face of the enemy as he spoke with an antagonised Zeal. "The path of the righteous Astarte's is beset on all sides by the inequities of the Zeno and the tyranny of the Heretic. Blessed is he who, in the name of charity and good will, shepherds the weak through the void of darkness. For he is truly his brother's keeper and the finder of lost children. And I will strike down upon thee with great vengeance and furious anger those who attempt to poison and destroy my brother marines. And you will know I am the sword of the Emperor when I lay my vengeance upon thee."

Ezekiel's exposed head was reduced to paste in the enormous green hand of the Hulk. "Open fire!" the Space-Marine sergeant exclaimed to the rest of the unit. They reacted instantaneously to the command, releasing a hurricane of bolt rounds down the corridor, detonating on the near impenetrable hide of the Hulk. Releasing a bellow comparable to that of an enraged god, the hulk hurled their former commander into the soldiers, sending them scattering in all directions. They regrouped themselves just in time to be descended upon by the rampaging brute. They were slaughtered in mere seconds.

"Well then." Zagnutt pondered. "Looks like dey know wees escaped den." "And if dey got here den day must ave a way for us ta get off!" Kogtoof contributed. "Well whata we waitin for den? Lets get off dis dump!" The now conscious Dugmuk frowned. "But um weres we goin den?" Zagnutt grinned. "Were goin were these guys came from. Coz weezes orks and were meant ta foight and win!"

"Sir, I regret to inform you that we have lost all communications with Ezekiel and his unit. However their craft is to be seen making it's way towards us."

"Well what are you waiting for? Open fire! It has probably been commandeered by the Xenos filth!" Torquemadis snapped impatiently.

"But sir if I were to make a suggestion, I think that it is rather an absurd notion that orks would be able to operate Imperial machinery and their was probably just a communication error and-." He was flusterer and the words became caught in his throat as he saw Torquemadis walking towards him.

"Are you calling me an imbecile?"

"No, no I swear I was just."

There was no mess, the large hole in the middle of his chest had cauterized due to the intense heat put out by the plasma. He collapsed. Torquemadis lay down his favoured weapon and was unnerved to see his hand shaking just in the slightest, the unique physique of the astartes meant that such an occurrence should not even happen. He shook it off and sat on his throne.

"How many are on board?"

"Four"

"A Few must have died down there. A shame." He muttered to himself.

"We'll wait. It wouldn't make sense to waste ammunition when if they do turn out to be the orks they will be slaughtered once on board."

"Couldn't agree more sir." The Marine behind him contributed.

"Whats ta stop dem Blastin us apart eh?" Dugmukk spoke questioningly and not at all anxiously.

"Don't ask me I dunno, dey could be loading up da guns rioght now."

"Well den. I Guess we'll find out anyhow huh?"

"Yea."

"You manage ta salvage any of our weapons?"

"Nah"

Kogtoof pressed a button at random in an attempt to convince himself he knew more of what he was doing. A panel on the wall slid open. "Found some."

They could hear the piercing sound of the ork war cry from halfway across the ship. The doors slid open to reveal the armour plated hulk screaming from the doors towards the battle ready Astarte's. Closely followed by Dugmuk and Zagnut spewing flames into the space-marines. Then was Kogtoof, his kustom force field projecting a sphere of near invulnerability over the three of them.

They cut a bloody path through the Ironclad vessel. Zagnut could feel the entity of Mork flowing through him, guiding him onward and showing him the way to go as long as he believed. "Dis way".

"Ow do you know where ta go?"

"Jus do, now follow moy".

Eventually they found what they, Zagnut, was looking for. The set of giant stylized doors marked the obvious entrance to the guy in charge. The Hulk smashed down the massive doors and the group emerged. On the ground, lying in a pool of his own dark blood, was Torquemadis. Above him, chainsword in hand holding onto Torquemadis's own plasma pistol, was a large space marine. He was wearing Torquemadis's fur cape and had a look of grim satisfaction upon his face, which was a grid of black and red lines. He turned to look and the confused crowd of orks and spoke something incomprehensible. Then, he was gone.

In the command deck of the kurofune, Torquemadis's secondary fleet ship, Estuans Gladio appeared.

"Any word from Torquemadis?"

"No. He's dead."

"Oh"

"Slain by the indomitable ork beast. No doubt they must have taken over the ship by now, you know what to do."

"Yes sir."

On all sides of ship the fleet realigned themselves preparing to fire, awaiting the signal. Explosions peppered the hull of the ship, tearing it apart in a fusillade of cataclysmic weaponry. "We must send warning of these transpiring events and of these new seemingly indestructible monsters, they doubtlessly have more."

"Of course."

However in that very moment a psychic shriek filled the craft and penetrated every mind within it as every astropath perished, bringing all but the staunchest to their knees. Outside the craft a gigantic tear in the very fabric of reality opened and swallowed the vessel in.

**Thank you for reading, I appreciate how rushed this probably seemed and yes I had a lot of grammar mistakes. But really, I was just making everything up as I went along. This is why in the next fan-fic I write and in the sequel to this one (yes there's going to be a sequel, I'm going to plan it out much more and I'm going to write a lot of it before posting. Hoped you enjoyed reading it and keep a lookout for the sequel, hint; **_**Purge the Mutant, Inquisition, **__**M-Day? **_

**Thanks, **

**Lupercial. **

_P.s Hope you picked up a bit of Pulp Fiction reference there. _


End file.
